


Appropriate Reactions to Having One's Life Commandeered

by inkedlove



Series: First Impressions [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Cute, First Impressions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, sorry - Freeform, this has been a long time coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedlove/pseuds/inkedlove
Summary: While Danny may have kicked (punched) up a fuss about it, overall, it worked out pretty well





	Appropriate Reactions to Having One's Life Commandeered

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken forever?? Like, more than a year? I never actually thought I'd continue this series, but this one stood unfinished for ages, then I was bored the other day and finished it off, so... enjoy? 
> 
> I really should be studying (I have an essay to write in Italian) instead of writing/posting, but ya know... 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it :)
> 
> -K

Danny had never been the kind of guy to easily let another person into his life. He was quick to accept and tolerate, but slow to trust. As a cop, that seemed to work in his favour, particularly when it came to suspects and their alibis. More often than not, Danny’s gut feeling for trusting a suspect was correct. That made life easier in terms of work, but tended to be problematic if he ever was forced to trust people. 

 

For example, mutual friends and work partnerships, the latter in particular. Danny didn’t like the expectation that he should immediately trust the officer he was paired with. Sure, maybe the fact that said partner would be a cop should lead him to be more trusting, but Danny had seen his fair share of dirty cops. There were and are a lot more than most outsiders would expect. 

 

Danny tried to be as by-the-book as he could at all times, so when confronted with a recently Reserved Navy SEAL who walked into  _ his _ crime scene and all but ripped it from Danny’s grip, he was livid. 

 

Danny had spent hours, alone, poring over the evidence of this crime, going over possible associates of Victor Hesse. He had a few shaky leads that he was willing to follow up with help and backup from the rest of HPD, except that was cut short when fucking  _ McGarrett  _ took that from him. 

 

After at least temporarily being put out of a job by an egotistical, ex-military  _ machine _ , Danny headed back to his shitty little apartment, prepared to call his daughter, grab a beer and hopefully not be disturbed until at least seven the next morning. He was rudely interrupted, before even getting to the beer part of things, by the same now-law-enforcer as earlier that day. 

 

It didn’t surprise Danny that the man barged his way into the apartment, much like he barged his way into Danny’s crime scene. This guy clearly had no concept of privacy, personal space nor correct police procedure, and that made Danny ropable. The Detective had spent years training for particular situations and dealing with suspects and victims, and this tank of a man had just waltzed on in a ruined it for him. It was worse than being demoted in favor of a rookie - at least a rookie was trained in the same way Danny was. This man was, at least Danny assumed, a killing machine and would not hesitate to endanger civilian life. That went against everything Danny was trained for.

 

In a similar way, punching a colleague also went against police procedure. Well, any procedure, for that matter. At the best of times, Danny’s rage at the world was barely-contained - he knew that. But he also knew that not apologising for getting someone shot within the first few hours of meeting them was against general people-procedure, so it was somewhat warranted. 

 

The punch had done the man good, shut the SEAL up for a bit, while Danny struggled to cool down his anger to a level of not-overflowing-and-punching-people. 

 

Danny’s mood was just below seething for the rest of the day, and being driven onto the deck of a freighter ship and shot at (again) didn’t really help that factor. Sure, they’d gotten the guy they were after (at least for the moment), but the Detective was used to much more civil ways of catching criminals, less used to the whole  _ shoot-half-a-dozen-people-in-a-day-and-get-shot-yourself  _ drama that the first day on the task force had brought. 

 

Danny had (futilely) hoped that things would calm down, but figured they wouldn’t, given the careless, reckless attitude of the man who’d hijacked his career in regular law enforcement.  Somehow, if the Detective was willing to let go of parts of his training and squint really hard, he could see himself getting used to this crime-fighting task force and taking down the biggest criminals of America’s little paradise. 

 

That didn’t change the fact that his boss was a right dickhead. However, the two newer recruits were received much better in Danny’s eyes. Chin Ho Kelly appeared humble and loyal, clearly much more on board with correct police procedure, being an ex-cop himself. Kono Kalakaua was not only easy on the eyes, but, from the get-go, clearly feisty and good with her fists. Despite being a rookie, her composure in the field was admirable, and Danny had hoped that he could act as a mentor to her, trusting her training would have shown her that people like McGarrett are not good law-enforcers. 

 

In retrospect, Danny’s over-the-top rage at the time was probably due to him screwing up his last case and losing a suspect, along with the overwhelming stress of the divorce, fighting for custody of his daughter and being all-but bullied in his workplace. 

 

Even so, said rage had kind of earned him his place in Five-0. Had he not stood up to Steve’s ass-hole-ery, Steve may have never commandeered his career, given him a family, an ohana. While Danny owed Steve gratitude in that manner, he probably also owed the military man several whacks to the head for getting him shot, but given their dynamic, Danny figured it was a fair and reasonable price to pay for family and the love of his life. 

 

Punching someone in the face was certainly breaching general etiquette, but it was  _ without doubt  _ breaking rule number one of trying-to-fall-into-bed-with-someone. It had worked for Danny, though, and likely explained both their work and home dynamic. A day didn’t pass where Danny didn’t consider thumping his boyfriend over the back of the head, but it always plateaued into fondness. 

 

Thankfully, Danny’s relationship with Steve left him a multitude of things to call him, which suited his tendency of speaking too much just fine. Partner, boyfriend, asshole, best mate, neanderthal, babe, love of his life, boss, pain in his ass, so on and so forth.

 


End file.
